Strong
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is a no-good teenager that lacks a lot of traits and fails at almost everything he does. But can a lecture from himself change all that? With help from the Vocal Bullet it just might. 2727 fic.


NYA~NYA ATTACK! XD

Hello, hello, hello! Hello everyone! Have you all keeping well? ^^

Welcome to my latest fic, desu! After reading a 27x27 M fic a few weeks ago I immediately became a fan of that pairing. Thus, feeling the urge to create my own. Though this is not a romance fic.

Strong hearted is sure to change the way you think about yourself. I'm sure we've all felt weak and useless at some point in our lives. If so, don't worry co's you're not. Wanna know why? Wanna know how I know? Haha, read this fic and find out~

BANG! Read like your life depends on it, desu~

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Strong Hearted**

I was so relieved to be back home and away from the danger I had just escaped. Never had I felt so happy to be back in my simple boring room. It's like that feeling you get after a troublesome day, and all you want to do is come home, take a bath and relax. That's what I felt right now. Relief.

I stumbled in to my room, a small feeling of drunkenness washing over my body as I did so. It was amazing I wasn't in need of serious medical attention after my terrible ordeal I had just suffered. My knees became weak and my legs gave way as I fell to the floor and rested in a sitting position, a heavy noise that was 50% sigh, 20% groan and 30% whine escaping my mouth. My breathing was also heavy, becoming jagged the more I inhaled and exhaled. My heart began to beat a rhythmic beat that was sure to be too fast a beat. I had been running for so long no wonder it was this fast. Besides it had only reacted to my feelings as well.

Fear.

I slowly lifted my eye lids and opened my eyes up to the world, familiarising myself with my room. There it was again. That feeling of relief. My fingers hovered above the floor and slowly moved to the hem of my white school shirt, my fingers shakily grasping it. I didn't really want to go any further but I had to see the damage that had been done to me. Plucking up my courage, I decided it had to be done. But I was hesitant.

I didn't want to feel pain anymore...

But I so badly wanted to. I had to. I needed to. So just like the band-aid process I lifted up my shirt with fast speed, immediately squinting my eyes tightly in pain afterwards. A big dark bruise could easily be seen on my long pale chest, a hint of deep violet mixing in with it. It was a horrific sight, seeing how such a thing ruined my angelic smooth skin. Hesitating again, I placed a hand to it, trying to be as gentle as I could.

I regretted it.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain. My bruise was too delicate for even the most gentlest of touches to endure.

I let another heavy sigh leave my lips as my face became a saddened one, full of disappointment too. Was this all I was good for? A punching bag? A weak human who easily cries at pain?

"I guess...after all this time...I'm still just...no-good Tsuna. Always have been...always will be" I said sadly.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself" Came a high voice.

I didn't need to think twice to know who that voice belonged to. The small infant that I knew all too well strode in to my room from the window and reached my desk, fedora hat and all.

"Why not? It's the truth, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, quite the opposite actually" Reborn said.

"Reborn-"

"You were able to locate the real criminal, Rokudo Mukuro, and stop him from taking over your body"

I sighed again. I knew where he was going with this. He was going to recall all my greatest times since knowing of the mafia. He hopped off my desk and walked over to me, where he continued down memory lane.

"You won the ring conflict against the Vongola's elite independent squad, Varia, even though they are said to be inhuman" Reborn continued. "You completed all trials set by the 7 strongest infants in the mafia, not to mention the inheritance from the primo. You did all that and you're calling yourself weak?"

All this was true but he forgot a few things. A few small details that uncovered some of the hidden truth.

"I didn't stop Mukuro seeing as he's still trying to take over my body, the Varia lost by forfeit, I wouldn't have passed Verde's trial if it wasn't for Lambo and I put everyone in danger with Daemon" I confessed.

"These are just minor details"

"Are they?" I asked as I finally stood up from the floor, still stumbling around a little. I looked at him seriously. "Think about it. In almost one way or another someone or something has jumped in at the last minute and saved the day. Had these 'miracles' not have happened...I think it's safe to say that most of us, along with myself, would've be dead by now"

"Is that what you think!" Reborn asked me, his tone showing disappointment and irritation. "Deep down, is this how you really feel?"

"It may as well be"

"You fool!"

Before I had time to blink a kick to the face sent me flying across the room and crashing in to a few things. I landed in a heap of a mess, my legs sticking out in the air and my arms bent at an angle.

"Don't say such stupid things, Tsuna" Reborn said.

I sat up, a hand tending to my aching head "Hey, just what the heck was that for! Don't injure me more than I already am!" I cried in protest.

"_Now_ you sound weak" Reborn said.

I became still in realisation to my own words. I did sound weak…and I hated it. I looked away and gave a small hum noise to show I understood. "I just don't want to get hurt more than I already am. I mean...it's not really necessary, is it?" I said.

"More than you already are? Ah, you're talking about that fight with those bullies on the way home, right?"

My eyes shook and glimmered, lowering as thoughts of the earlier incident rushed in to my head.

"_Ah!" I cried as I was sent flying in to a group of trash cans, a small cat running away in the process._

_A group of mean-looking guys hovered over me. They had already hurt me once and they were ready to initiate the next attack. I lied on the floor, shaking, my back and chest bruised from that last hit. I slowly sat up, rubbing my sore back gently. _

_Why me? I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all!_

"_Had enough yet, kid?" The first guy said as he cracked his knuckled and grinned._

"_P-please..."I pleaded in fear and pain. "N-no more...I didn't even do anything wrong!"_

_"Didn't do anything, huh?"_

"_You punk, you let the freshman get away! So now you're going to have to pay...hehe, with your life that is" The second guy said._

"_HIII!" I squealed as I was suddenly lifted up from the ground by the cuff of my shirt._

_Okay, so I had done something to provoke them a little. But it wasn't a bad thing! Or maybe it was in my case? All I did was help out the poor kid that was being bullied by these guys. Takamura...Inowa...from class 2B...I think. He had just started his first week as a freshman at Namimori middle and already he was being bullied. As someone from who experience this at some point is his life (and still does) I couldn't just stand by and let it happen...even though I usually did. But enough was enough! I was tired of running away! So I decided to man up and step in._

_But by stepping in and helping Inowa get away I became the new primary target. The victim._

_I shook in the guy's grasp as he pulled me in closer, giving me close-up of his mean face, his hot breath tickling the hairs on my skin._

"_Haha, I'm going to make you regret interfering with us, " The first guy said._

_I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the attack coming. But it was useless._

_I still felt the pain..._

I closed my eyes and whimpered softly, not wanting to remember anymore. I wanted to erase that piece of memory from my mind. Make out like it never happened. Pretend I had never been so useless. I told myself I wouldn't worry about this. I told myself I wouldn't get upset because this couldn't be helped. But when I opened my eyes back up a few minutes later the world became hazy to me, my vision blurred and my cheek slightly wet, a single trail of salty water glistened in the light.

_Am I...crying?_

And just like Lambo always said, I couldn't hold it in. I just couldn't. I was too weak right now. So I hid myself in my legs as I pressed them up against my chest and let my feelings out. More saltwater tears ran down my face like a waterfall, whether they'd stop or not unknown to me.

"Huh? Tsuna?" Reborn muttered, hearing my muffled sobs.

"Ne, Reborn...s-sorry, but could you leave me alone for a while? I-I don't really want you to s-see me more w-weak than I already am" I managed to say.

"Sure"

Reborn began walking toward the door, his fedora hat casting a shadow and hiding his face. I could tell he felt bad for me, maybe pitied me even. "But one more thing..." He said as he stopped at the door.

"W-what?" I asked, not really caring.

The sound of faint 'click' caught my attention and I immediately looked up. As I did I came face to face with Reborn's gun.

"HIII!" I squealed, instantly ceasing my crying. "REBORN, WH-WHAT ARE YOU-!"

"Give yourself a good talking to...Tsuna" Was all Reborn said, a hopeful on his face.

And before I could say anymore, just like that, I was shot with in the head.

...

_My desk..._

_My bed..._

_My room..._

Strangely enough, I was still in the same position I had fallen unconscious in. Why I hadn't been moved off the floor was beyond me. But then again…I couldn't expect much from Reborn.

Reborn...

"_That's right...he shot me"_

"Reborn!" I called out as I quickly sat up, scanning my room in search of the small infant.

"Ah, you're awake" Came a smooth voice and familiar voice.

I automatically turned to the side to face the owner of the voice. As I did so I could've sworn my whole skin turned a shade of white. "N-no way..." I muttered in disbelief.

I was dreaming. I had to be, didn't I! Such a thing was not possible! This person right in front of me couldn't be real! It just wasn't possible! I rubbed at my eyes and blinked to make sure what I was seeing wasn't a mirage. The blurry figure in front of me became clearer and was revealed to me. I was still at little dazed from being shot but I was awake enough to know that what was sitting before me was anything but fake.

"_Same brown spike hair, dying will flames and an emotionless face..."_

"AH!" I cried as I began scurrying away fast until my back hit the cool wall behind me.

"_This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_

His big hazel eyes looked over at me. "Did I startle you?"

I said nothing as I squealed again and stared at him in shock. Here...right in front of me was a mirror image of myself. The more confident me, the more powerful me, the BETTER ME! Myself in Hyper Dying Will mode. I couldn't help it, I was too freaked out! To be able to talk to yourself without a mirror...and for them to answer you back...it was just too much for me!

"What?" He asked, wondering what was up.

"Th-that should be my line, don't you think!" I asked.

"I understand why you're confused but-"

"Confused! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Forgive me, that was not my intention, Tsuna"

"T-T-Tsuna! Ah, it's even freakier hearing _you_ say my name!"

"You mean _our_ name, Tsuna"

"B-but, you are _me_!"

"That is correct but at the same time _I_ am _you_, Tsuna"

"S-stop it! And just how are you here anyway? I'm pretty sure I didn't pop any dying will pills before I passed out!"

"You were shot"

"Shot? When!"

"Calm down, dame Tsuna" Reborn said as he came out of nowhere and entered my room.

"Reborn!" I muttered as the small infant came in to view and stood in-between me and my counterpart.

"Ciaossu"

"Wait, why did you shoot me? And why am I able to look at myself without the use of a mirror!" I said, giving a glance to the other me a few metres away.

"Vocale Proitettile" Reborn spoke.

"Eh? Vocaly proytile?" I tried to repeat, failing miserably.

"Vocale Proitettile. It's Italian for 'Vocal Bullet'" My counterpart said.

"Eh, really? I've never heard of that bullet before. Is it new-W-wait...y-you...you speak Italian!"

"Yes. And so can you"

"I-I can!"

"Yes, if you put your mind to it. Think about it, Tsuna. You are me and I am you so it only makes sense that we'd share some traits, right"

"Wow, r-really? That's amazing!"

"I was joking"

...Silence...

"E-EEEH! R-REALLY!" I cried in disbelief.

"_UNBELIEVABLE!"_

"Ne, Reborn" HDW Tsuna began as he turned to Reborn. "I'll leave you to explain it to him"

"Yeah" Reborn said.

"E-explain what?" I asked.

"Just as you guessed, yes, it is a new bullet. Vocale Proitettile is a bullet that, when shot with, materialises your other self in to the outside word. Basically, your 'inner voice' " Reborn said.

"Inner voice?" I echoed

"Yeah. The other you that lives in your mind and would normally discuss things with you and decide what choice to make. For example, those bullies you faced"

"What about them?"

"As you are now you would most likely want to avoid any sort of physical conflict with them. However, your other self, a.k.a you're HDW self, would prefer to enter the battlefield. Judging by your condition I'm guessing HDW Tsuna won that argument"

"Y-yeah..."

HDW Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a sigh "You should never be afraid to do the right thing, Tsuna" He said. "Especially if it means protecting the innocent"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't the one getting beaten!"

"Even if I was, I never would have hesitated. Not even for a moment. Once you enter the battlefield you must leave all your worries, troubles and doubts behind. There is no room for things like that during that time, Tsuna"

"Do you have to say my name at the end of every sentence?"

"My apologies...Tsuna"

I sweat dropped. "N-never mind" I said.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it" Reborn said, making his way to the door.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Tsuna...but this is something only you can help yourself with"

"What?"

He smiled at me. "Let yourself know you're true feelings and listen to your heart. You have a lot of great potential Tsuna, you just don't know it"

"Reborn..." I muttered, amazed at his words.

"See ya"

And with that, the door closed with a soft 'click' and Reborn was no longer present in the room. Silence soon followed after.

My eyes were still fixed on the door a few minutes after he had already left. I was confused. I didn't understand what he was talking about at all! Only I can help myself? What did he mean by that? And what the heck is up with materialising my second form out in to the world like this? Speaking of which...

I was left alone with him. It was just us...I-I mean me. Me, myself and I. Or...us? With a sigh, I turned to face myself sitting opposite me across the small table in my room, leaning backwards on his elbows with his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet. He was so different to me, so calm, so at peace with the world, so serious, so much...

"Stronger" I muttered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What?" He asked.

I waved my arms around. "N-nothing! It was nothing!" I said. "Just...thinking"

It didn't look like he believed me, for he kept one eye on me and the other closed.

"Um...I'm not really sure why Reborn made you come out here like this" I said "B-but I'm sorry for the trouble"

"Don't worry about it. It can't be helped" HDW Tsuna replied, finally sitting up properly and resting an elbow on the table, placing his head in his hand.

I gave a small nod to him to show I understood. "So...can I get you anything?" I asked.

"Just relax, Tsuna. You seem to forget, this is _you_ you're talking to. I'm not some stranger"

"R-right. Sorry"

But I couldn't help it, I truly felt intimidated by this guy! He was so much different to me! Wait, did I just refer to myself as this 'guy'?

"_I really can't get used to this"  
_

...

The faint sound of ticking filled the room as the clock on my wall replaced the silence. 10 full minutes had gone and not a single word had been uttered by either of us. By now, Tsuna…whoa, it's too freaky! By now…Tsuna_yoshi_ was laying on the floor reading one of my books in boredom.

"Um..." I muttered. "How long do you plan on being here?"

"Why? You want me to leave?" HDW Tsuna asked as he turned over a page in the book.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that! I-I was just wondering"

"Until the bullet wears off, I guess"

"I see. But just what did Reborn bring you out here for?"

"I don't know"

"Well...is there anything in particular you'd like to do?"

He looked at me. "Why are you so set on pleasing me?"

"W-well...I've always been like that, I guess"

"You seem uncomfortable around me. Why?"

"Sorry...but I can't help but feel intimidated by you"

"Intimidated?"

"Yeah"

"But-"

"I know, you are me and I am you" I cut him off, knowing he was going to say that again. "But we both know that you're the better me than I am"

Tsunayoshi sighed heavily, a hint of irritation in his tone. He quickly ignored Tsuna and went back to flicking through the magazine he had been given. Sensing something was wrong even without his hyper intuition, Tsuna looked over at his counterpart and decided to speak up.

"Um...did I do something to make you upset?" I asked nervously.

"Like I said, it can't really be helped" Tsunayoshi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"They way you see yourself...I can't say I'm happy about it"

"Um...w-well...I'm no good! I'm useless at everything and I'm weak. That's why I can't ever do anything"

Tsunayoshi changed his position to a serious one to match his face, his arms crossed over on the table and him looking right at me. "Ne, what's with all this 'you're weak' nonsense?" He asked.

"Well I...wait...don't you mean...we're weak?" I said, wondering if I was right to correct him. All this time he had been referring to the two of us as one. Surely even now it was the same way?

"No, I mean _you_"

My eyes widened slightly. His correction was ensured. His confidence making his answer sound definite (not that I doubted it was). But I didn't really like the way he had said that. As if he was sure he was so much more superior to me. Like I was so much more useless compared to him.

"A-ano..."I began. "But aren't we the same-"

"In some ways yes but in others no" He said.

"I don't understand"

He gave a sigh, not really happy with having to explain everything. "It's true that we're the same person. We are both Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th boss of the Vongola family. But at the same time we're very different. And I'm sure you didn't need a bullet to the head to tell you that"

I looked down slightly, saddened. "You're so much stronger than I am...so much braver. You have more confidence than me and you won't hesitate in battle because you'll put your feelings aside. But I can't do that, I can't help but worry about everything else" I said. "Face it, I'm no good"

"You're right, you're not"

I looked up in an instant. _"Did I just agree with myself? Wait a minute...DID HE JUST CALL ME NO-GOOD TOO!"_

"W-well..." I muttered, not really sure what to say. Myself had just agreed with me, what _could_ I say! "I'm not-"

"You just said that you were no-good. Surely that statement must be true for you to have come across that assumption, no?"

"N-no, th-that's just-"

"You must also be weak and useless too, right? That's why you couldn't ride a bike until the 5th grade, that's why you're a loser, that's why you're no good, that's why you're pathetic and that's why Kyoko Sasagawa will never like you the way you like her. You're too dame. I can't believe you only went to school because of a girl. How pitifully lame"

"H-hold on a minute!"

"Ne, we both know that you're not suited to be a mafia boss. There's just no way you could do it with the way you are. So for the sake of Vongola I think you should just stop all this and quit now"

A small gasp from my throat echoed in to the room. My eyes widened, showing shock and surprise. Tsunayoshi. He. Him. Myself! My own inner voice saw me unfit to be a mafia boss just as others do. Everyday...everyday I thought this but people told me I was just being paranoid. They said I'd be a great boss as long as Reborn helped me along the way. That'd I learn to loose my old traits and be reborn with new ones. So how come when it comes to looking at what's truly in my heart...my inner voice...thinks the same thing?

I was right then, wasn't I? This wasn't paranoia I was feeling! Everything I had said to Reborn made sense now. It was all true. I had told myself all the reasons as to why this was not meant to be. Why being a mafia boss wasn't suited for someone like me. I had to face the facts here. This wasn't my path. This wasn't my destiny!

"_I'm not fit to be a mafia boss"_

I hung my head low as I finally came to terms with the sad truth. This was it…this was the end result. After everything. After all the training and trials and near-death experiences I went through, this was what I had gained? A bullet to the head and myself agreeing that I'd be a terrible boss! After everything that had happened ever since Reborn entered my life...I haven't changed at all.

"_You think I'd evolve in 15 years. I really am that pathetic"_

"Ne..." I spoke softly, my head still down. "Have you always thought these things? Being my counterpart I guess you're entitled to your own opinion of me, right?"

Tsunayoshi paused his page turning but his eyes remained closed. "Nothing personal, Tsuna...but I just think you're way in over your head" He said. "I don't think someone like you could handle the duties of a mafia boss"

"You're right. All this mafia stuff...it's too much for me. I'm just a young boy trying to live my life, I can't handle such a dangerous responsibility"

Tsunayoshi turned the page "There's an old saying..." He said. "And that saying is 'you cannot feed what refuses to grow. What refuses to grow cannot be fed. Without food, how can you grow? And without wanting to grow, how can you have the will to eat?'. The food is there to help you grow but if you refuse to grow then the food is pointless"

"Eh?"

"Basically, it means that unless you truly want to change there's no point in training you or helping you or preparing you for anything. Unless you act we can't do anything, Tsuna"

"But...what can I do? Where do I start? I fail miserably at every chance I get and I don't have the strength to do anything! Is a change even possible for me?"

"You won't know unless you try"

"But I have tried!"

"Then try harder!"

I released a small breath that I was unaware of holding in.

I finally looked up at my counterpart. Did he not understand anything I had been saying to him? It's impossible! I can't change, I'm too much of a loser.

"Don't just give up at the first sign of weakness! We must face our weakness and turn them in to our strength!" He said to me. "Think about it. The role as head of the Vongola family wouldn't have been placed in your hands if people didn't think you could do it! They would've just chosen Xanxus if that was the case!"

That's right. The ninth's adopted son, Xanxus. The 2nd candidate for the position of Vongola decimo. I hate to fight tooth and nail against him to win the title, let alone just to stay alive!

He softened his hard look "Tsuna, you lack a lot of traits. Your IQ is below average and you freak out and panic in almost every situation. You fear your own guardians, Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. You have a lot of doubts and, not that it's such a bad thing, but you constantly worry about your guardians when in battle. I told you, you must leave all your worries and doubts behind when on the battlefield. If not you'll only get yourself seriously hurt or worse...killed"

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, feeling the insides of my throat ache in the process. I knew I was terrible but...to have so many flaws and to be informed of them all at once was something else. It gave me a weird feeling of uneasiness in my stomach. I didn't like it one bit.

"And for some reason it takes a life and death situation for your full potential to show" Tsunayoshi said. "Do you really want that? To have to put someone close to you in danger just to test you and bring out your inner strength?"

"_Was this true? Was this all very much true? That each time my friends were put in danger during one of Reborn's crazy antics it was to test me?"_

My hand turned in to a tight fist as I became angry at the fact. I hadn't noticed it but it all made sense now. That time when Dino tagged along with us in the forest and Enzo became big. That time when I went to the zoo with Kyoko-chan and all the animals went wild. That time when Squalo appeared. The ring conflict. The acrobaleno trials. When we went to the future!

And Uni...

In almost every situation someone dear to me has gotten involved.

Whether they wanted to or not...

"And soon enough..." Tsunayoshi spoke again, turning a page in the book. "It'll be Kyoko's life on the line"

And with that I ran.

...

_Kyoko-chan..._

_Kyoko-chan...!_

_KYOKO-CHAN!_

With each passing moment thoughts of my crush entered my mind, causing me to run faster through the almost empty town of Namimori. The sun was beginning to set and it would get dark soon.

"_No. No! It's not true! Everyone is...everyone is getting hurt because of me! And now Kyoko-chan...Kyoko-chan may be next!"_

"I DON'T WANT THAT! I DON'T WANT THAT AT ALL!" I shouted out as I ran.

Kyoko-chan had too much to live for. She was bright and happy girl who didn't deserve to have her life taken away from her before she got a chance to live it properly. And…

I loved her.

I would never put the girl I love in harm's way. There's no way I could deal with something like that! If Kyoko-chan got hurt…if Kyoko-chan got hurt…

"I'D NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" I shouted again.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Without much thought I turned back around to see who had called me. My eyes widened and a small gasp was let out.

"K-K-Kyoko-chan!" I said in disbelief.

There she was, crouched down in front of some flower pots and a few bags set down beside her. She must've been shopping and stopped on her way to admire the flowers before her.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, watch out!" She cried in alarm.

But before I had time to react my face met with the cold metallic skin of a lamppost and knocked me out cold.

...

_Tsuna-kun..._

_Tsuna-kun..._

_Tsuna-kun!_

My eyes fluttered open and I regain consciousness once more. I was instantly met with a window a few metres above my head. The world was no long bright with the sun setting but dark with the night sky set and a few stars dazzling. I decided that I must've been out for hours for this time of day to welcome like this.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, thank goodness you're alright"

It was at this point I took notice of my surroundings. I was no longer outside but in a nice bubbly room. I was no longer laying on the cold concrete floor but on a nice warm bed. I looked to my right and saw Kyoko sitting right beside the bed on a small chair, smiling at me.

"Kyoko...chan" I managed to mutter.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun" She replied to me with that sweet voice of hers that always makes my heart flutter. "How are you feeling now? Good?"

"Wh...where am I?"

"You're in my room, Tsuna-kun. I brought you here after you fell unconscious"

"Oh, this is Kyoko-chan's room? It's really-"

...Silence...

"_K-K-KYOKO-CHAN'S ROOM!"_

In realisation I quickly sat up, my eyes taking the form of mini dinner plates. I couldn't help it, I was shocked. I was surprised. As if the thought of being in a girls room wasn't enough, I was in the room of Kyoko Sasagawa. The school's idol. The girl I was in love with! Had that hit to the head killed me and sent me to heaven somehow?

With all this commotion I had forgotten about being injured. But it all soon came back to me as my head started pounding hard.

"Ah!" I cried in pain, clutching my bandaged head.

"Tsuna-kun, be careful! Don't try to move around so much just yet" Kyoko said in alarm.

"R-right"

I laid my head back down on the pillow and decided to rest for a while. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble, Kyoko-chan" I said shyly.

"No, not at all. You were hurt, this is the least I could do" Kyoko said to me, smiling.

_There it was again. That smile I adore so much..._

At this thought a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. I was hoping she wouldn't notice but...

"Tsuna-kun, you're face...you're all red!" Kyoko said, worriedly. She had mistook it for a change in temperature and thought I had a fever.

"I-I'm fine! I-It's nothing!" I said, trying to stop her from uncovering the truth.

She ignored me and placed a hand to my forehead. This of course only made me blush even more.

"_Her hands are so soft"_

"Well, you don't have a fever" She said as she felt my forehead. But then she tilted her head forwards slightly to view my face. "Ah, Tsuna-kun, you've gone more red!"

"Hii! I-I'm...I-I mean...well...um" I said, trying to stop rambling enough to utter a proper sentence.

"I'm calling a doctor" She said, getting up and making her way over to the phone on the table a few metres from us.

"No, it's fine. I'm alright, really!" I said, trying to convince her.

"But, Tsuna-kun-"

"Please..I don't want to be a bother. Really, I'm fine"

She looked at me, her eyes scanning my face for any signs of sickness. Apart from my flushed face she seemed to believe I was fine.

"Okay. If you're sure" She said, retreating back to her chair beside me.

"Yeah" I said, slowly giving a small nod. "Oh, and thank you...for bringing me here and taking care of me" I added, motioning to her room and my bandaged head.

"Well I couldn't just leave you where you were. You surely would've caught a cold" She said. "Besides, what kind of person leaves the inured out in the cold? It was only right that I brought you here"

"Thanks again

""No problem"

I smiled, feeling nothing but happiness. I was right where I wanted to be. Here, with Kyoko. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ne, just what was wrong anyway?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Right before you hurt yourself it looked as if you were running away from something. You were shouting things out as well. Saying you didn't want this and that you'd never forgive yourself"

I stared at her, more confused than ever. I couldn't recall any of that stuff. But then as another wave of pain came over my head so did a small flashback.

"_Give yourself a good talking to...Tsuna"_

_BANG!_

_"For some reason it takes a life and death situation for your full potential to show. Do you really want that? To have to put someone close to you in danger just to test you and bring out your inner strength?"_

_"Soon enough...It'll be Kyoko's life on the line"_

I released the hold on my head as the flashbacks stopped. I remembered now. I remembered it all. Getting beaten up on the way home, Reborn shooting me with the Vocal bullet, and my inner self materialising. How could I have forgotten?

And then with those memories came another one. One I wished hadn't.

"_Ne, we both know that you're not suited to be a mafia boss. There's just no way you could do it with the way you are. So for the sake of Vongola I think you should just stop all this and quit now"_

My eyes lowered in recollection of my inner self's words. Kyoko noticed it instantly.

"Tsuna-kun, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"It's nothing" I said. "Please, don't worry about it"

She shook her head. "No. If there's something that's making you upset then please tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"No. Reborn said that this is something only I can help myself with"

"Really? Well then...maybe I could give you some advice?"

"That's not-"

"Tsuna-kun" She began as she took my hands in hers. "You're my friend and I care about you very much. So if there's something that's bothering you I'd like to help. Please?"

"Kyoko-chan..." I muttered softly in amazement. I had no idea she cared this much about me.

So I obeyed her request and told her everything. I told her everything that had happened to me today. From trying to help Inowa with those bullies to running in to that lamppost and ending up here, not leaving a single detail out. I also told her the reason behind my sprint through the town.

"So that's what happened" She said after I had finished telling my story.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Aside from a few bruises, yeah I'm fine. Those bullies were kind enough to let me live" I said, giving a small chuckle at the end, trying to somehow brush it off as a joke.

"I meant about what your other self said to you"

I stopped chuckling and my face became nervous and uneasy. No part of this was a laughing matter. I couldn't pass it off as a lame joke.

"Ah, w-well...I guess it was kind of mean to say" I started. "But he was right about either way. He was right about all of it"

"You cannot feed what refuses to grow. What refuses to grow cannot be fed. Without food, how can you grow? And without wanting to grow how can you have the will to eat? The food is there to help you grow but if you refuse to grow then the food is pointless" Kyoko recited.

"Eh? Th-that's...that's just what my other self said!"

"Yeah. It's an old saying that was used ages ago. My mother used to sing the song version of it to me every night"

With a smile on her face from memory, Kyoko closed her eyes and began to sing.

_A seed was planted in the rich soil, _

_someday hoping to grow._

_Hopefully it would become a beautiful flower, _

_each petal magnificent and dazzling. _

_But the seed wasn't hungry, _

_it's small tummy wasn't rumbling. _

_So the food to help the seed grow big and strong _

_was refused. _

_The flower wasn't born so the small seed remained, _

_and the food was left a lone, useless.  
_

"Wow..." I gently muttered, amazed at her angelic voice.

She turned to me with a smile. "Tsuna-kun, don't worry about what your other self said. Although some of it may prove to be true there are lots of other great things about you too"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're kind hearted, generous, friendly, loving. You always care for your friends and never hesitate to help them out. You even vowed to protect me with your life that one time when we were in the future. If you ask me...you're the perfect example of just what a boss should be like"

"K-Kyoko-chan..."

I can't believe it. I really couldn't. After everything...after everything that I had been told by Tsunayoshi I had completely forgotten all these good traits about me. It's true that while these were my best traits they also made me weak, but did it really matter as long as they could challenge all the bad ones?

I may not be strong like Hibari, or brave like Gokudera, or even confident like Yamamoto...but that didn't stop me from doing everything I could to protect those important to me. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against those bullies earlier, but all I could think about was poor Inowa and how troubled he was at that time. All I wanted to do was protect him.

Protect...

Yes, that's right. Strength doesn't matter as long as you're willing to step in and protect what's important to you. As long as you're willing to fight for that one and only sole purpose.

_To create a future where I can laugh again with everyone..._

Everyone. Everyone was the reason I fought. I wasn't alone in this battle. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Haru and Kyoko-chan. They and everyone else believed in me. They were right behind me, where they would continue to remain. Every step of the way.

And so I realised that I didn't need brute force to reach my goal or survive in this world. My heart already had more than enough strength to get me through. And I would become a mafia boss through my own method and through my own way. Just through the kindness of my heart I had gained so many friends.

And I would keep on giving my kindness to those he needed it...

...

"Go fish!" I heard Reborn call out as I entered my room.

"Ne, this is the 5th time in a row you've won" Tsunayoshi said. "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were cheating"

The two seemed to be playing the card game 'go fish' at my table. They looked like they had been doing this for hours. Probably ever since I left.

"But you _don't_ know any better. You may have hyper intuition but you're still dame Tsuna"

Tsunayoshi gave a blank face at that comment, disliking it.

"Um...a-ano" I started, easily getting their attention.

"Ah, welcome back, Tsuna" Reborn said. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, n-nothing. I just ran in to a lamppost" I said, laughing the humiliation off.

"What the heck did you do that for?"

"It's not like I did it intentionally, I was running to fast to stop in time!"

"But weren't you looking where you were going?"

"No because Kyoko-chan-"

Her name was all Reborn needed to know to paint a picture of what happened. "Boy, Tsuna...you really are dame" He said.

I sweat dropped at the comment. It was a lot more complicated than he thought.

"Ne, Tsuna" Came the voice of my other half.

I tore my view from Reborn and rested my gaze on Tsunayoshi before me. There he was again, looking so calm and collected. His eyes opened up and locked on to me.

"What I said before. I-"

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise. You were right. Every single thing you said to me was right"

Tsunayoshi decided to put his speech on hold and listen to mine.

"I am no-good. I am useless. I am weak and I lack so many traits that to list them all would take all day. I really could stand to change, yes I know. A mafia boss shouldn't hold anything back or bring his feelings out on to the field like this. He should be strong and one hundred percent sure...at every moment" I said. "And for something so crucial as putting lives at risk to bring out my inner strength is something else I also need to work on too"

"Yeah" Tsunayoshi said.

"But...this is fine. I don't need it"

He looked up at me, a slight look of confusion his face.

"My inner strength. You're..._our_ power. I don't need it. I don't need to put aside my feelings and become physically stronger" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunayoshi asked in confusion.

"I'm already as strong as I can be. I already have enough strength..." And then with a single finger I motioned towards my chest. My heart. "Right in here. In my heart. Where everyone's feelings for me and mine for them reside. My heart is all I need to go on fighting and trying to create a better future...where I can laugh again with everyone"

"Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi muttered in awe.

Reborn smiled and turned to my shocked counterpart "Do you see it now? The potential?"

"Yeah, I see it. I never knew his feelings were so passionate. So pure. So...strong"

"That's our Tsuna. As useless as ever but he's got a heart of gold"

"Thanks" I said, sweat dropping at insulting part of that statement.

"Amazing" Tsunayoshi muttered.

All of a sudden he got up and stood in front of me, his eyes locked on mine. Again, I felt intimidated.

"U-um...Don't worry about it, it's ok. Like I said before, you don't have to apologise" I said with a smile. "You kind of helped me, in a way. So-"

"Actually, Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi began, cutting me off. "I was trying to tell you that I had forgot to tell you the other part of that saying"

...Silence...

"Oh, right" I said, sweat dropping in embarrassment. "P-Please continue then"

He looked at me for a few minutes before closing his eyes and beginning the recital of the rest of the saying he had told me earlier.

_A seed was planted in the rich soil, _

_someday hoping to grow._

_Hopefully it would become a beautiful flower, _

_each petal magnificent and dazzling. _

_But the seed wasn't hungry, _

_it's small tummy wasn't rumbling. _

_So the food to help the seed grow big and strong _

_was refused. _

_The flower wasn't born so the small seed remained, _

_and the food was left a lone, useless.  
_

I remember all of that part. It's the same thing Kyoko-chan sang to me a little while ago.

_But one day, as the other flowers grew around it,_

_The seed's stomach began to rumble._

_It was hungry. It wanted to be fed. It wanted to grow._

_And stay with everyone  
_

Although it would've been better if it had been sung I guess hearing it being spoken wasn't all that bad. Tsunayoshi re-opened his eyes, his gaze still placed on me, waiting for me to speak. But I was left speechless. I understood now. That seed was just like me.

Reborn had trained me and prepared me, in hoped I'd become stronger and be a great mafia boss. But I didn't want to accept that role so I denied it. Because of this, all his time had been wasted on me. The more I denied the role as the 10th boss of the Vongola family the weaker I became. Until everyone started to believe in me and give me their strength. Because of everyone I started to train. Because of everyone I grew.

Because of everyone I was strong.

"I'm glad you finally understand, Tsuna" Tsunayoshi said.

"Understand what?" I muttered.

"Where true strength lies" Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"This was all planned. The put downs, the making you feel like you weren't suited to be the boss...although that part's a little true"

"No way..."I then turned to my mirror image. "Y-you...you lied to me!"

"That's not it" He said with a shake of his head. "Everything I said to you was true. But whether you believed it or not was all down to you. It was your call, Tsuna. And somehow...I new you'd come around and realise it"

"Realise what?"

With a smile that was so rare to see, Tsunayoshi walked over to me and placed a hand to my chest, resting on the spot where my heart lied.

"That your heart is your strength" He said. "Your kindness and deep feelings for everyone make up for all those traits you lack. And for that...Tsuna...I am honoured to be your inner voice"

"Tsunayoshi..." I muttered, touched by his words.

"And don't worry. You don't need to make people fear you or involve the use of guns to gain respect. You'll make a great mafia boss just as you are, Tsuna"

"R-Really!"

"Another joke"

...Silence...

"_AGAIN! WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT TO ME!"_

While I stood and gathered up my lameness, Tsunayoshi began to make haste.

"Ne, Reborn..." Tsunayoshi said to Reborn, signalling that his work was done.

"Yeah" Reborn said, understanding. "Good work, Tsunayoshi"

"It was nothing. No problem at all"

"Um...a-ano" I started, stopping my counterpart in his tracks and getting his attention.

"What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked me.

"Thanks...for everything. You really helped me a lot"

He gave me a small smile. "To be honest, you didn't need a materialisation of your inner self to make you think clearly. All you needed was a mirror. Just by looking at yourself you can begin your transformation and become a better man"

"I'll remember that. Thank you"

"Sayonara" He said. And with a small bow, Tsunayoshi suddenly became covered in sky attribute flames, disappearing soon afterwards.

My eyes remained fixated on the spot where my counterpart had once stood. Reborn strolled over to me.

"Hopefully now you should understand" Reborn suggested.

"Yeah..." I said. "True strength doesn't lie in fists and muscles"

Strength came from many places. Whether it be the body, the mind or the heart. And we all gained out strength though a variety of ways. But there now doubt about it. True strength...

"Lies in the heart. Because with the feelings of everyone's support and belief in you, you'll keep on going forwards and you won't look back. You'll keep on walking down that same road, no matter how difficult. You'll keep on living for a better future. You'll keep on living...for tomorrow"

Reborn smiled. "Good job Tsuna"

And that's what I was fighting for. Tomorrow. The future. One where I can laugh happily with everyone again. That's all I wanted. That's all that mattered to me. And so long as my heart gave soft beats like normal I would become strong.

I was strong.

* * *

Yosh! Another fic done and posted up!

So, what did everyone think of this fic? Good? Bad? And what did you all think of my little inventive mind when I created the Vocal Bullet? But most importantly, what did everyone think of my HDW Tsuna? This was my first time writing him so I hope I did well. It'd be really bad if I didn't.

That saying...haha, believe it or not every word of it was thought up by me. Yes, I. Reina-chan! It's a pretty good saying that shows it purpose, ne? It sure helped Tsuna anyways...and I'm sure it'll help us too.

Ah, KHR is such an awsome show. And another awsome show is...CODE GEASS! Haha, I recently just started watching it. Why I didn't watch it sooner is beyond me. I'm already on season 2.

Please read & review with your dying will, desu~!

Mina-san, I hope you look forward to more fics by me and chapter updates.

Ja ne~


End file.
